


Broken Things (podfic)

by doopboop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Moving On, Physical Abuse, Podfic, Post Season 8, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shit Gets Dark, Swearing, TW on chapter 5, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Two Years Later, be prepared, blade of marmora, fighting pits, gladiator style match
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doopboop/pseuds/doopboop
Summary: “I am going to kill you.” Lance was seeing red. His fingers wrapped so tightly around the blade in his hand, it felt like an extension of his own body.“Not today, little lion.”“If you fucking touch him I will –“The Galra was suddenly leaning down – his yellow eyes only inches away from Lance’s. His words, a whisper in Lance’s ear: A threat; a promise. “Oh, I am not going to touch him. He is the half-breed son of the woman who murdered my sister. He is the leader of Voltron. No, I am not going to touch him…I am going to break him.”Or: Two years after season 8, a Blade mission goes wrong, and Keith is perceived to be dead. Lance refuses to believe that, and goes in search of him. What he finds, however, is worse than anything he imagined.
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Curtis/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 10





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Broken Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069966) by [ErithEl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErithEl/pseuds/ErithEl). 



> PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS WORK IS NOT MINE I JUST MADE AN AUDIO RECORDING FOR IT! If you enjoyed this fic, reach out to the original author Erithel on tumblr or here on ao3 here is the link to the original fic! https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069966/chapters/45301027

listen here

[now on anchor!](https://anchor.fm/viviana698/episodes/Chapter-1-Lost-eoq4t1)

Erithel's [tumblr](https://erithel.tumblr.com/)

My [tumblr](https://thesecretphannie.tumblr.com/)

Hope you enjoy!


	2. Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one is up and part 2 will be up tomorrow!
> 
> EDIT: Pt 2 up now! Thank you for all the support!

Heyo! thank you for all the listens for chapter 1! Chapter 2 pt 1 is up now!

you can find it here! Thank you for the support everyone!

both chapters are on anchor [here](https://anchor.fm/viviana698/episodes/Chapter-2-part-1-eoq5cn) and [here](https://anchor.fm/viviana698/episodes/Chapter-2-part-2-Code-ep1d32)

Erithels [tumblr](https://erithel.tumblr.com/)

My [tumblr](https://thesecretphannie.tumblr.com/)

Follow me there for updates!

here is the [link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069966/chapters/45301027) to the original fic!


	3. Prize

Hey guys! So sorry for the wait for this chapter. I explain why at the end of the recording. I hope you enjoy!

you can listen on anchor [here](https://anchor.fm/viviana698/episodes/Chapter-3-Prize-ep1d9m)

Erithels [tumblr](https://erithel.tumblr.com/)

My [tumblr](https://thesecretphannie.tumblr.com/)

Thank you all so much for 300 hits! I cannot thank you all enough. If you enjoyed this chapter, consider giving it a kudos!

You can hear updates for this fic on my tumblr so follow me there for updates!


	4. Weakness

listen now on spotify! I have uploaded all chapters to anchor and you can listen on spotify! listen [here](https://anchor.fm/viviana698/episodes/Chapter-4-Weakness-ep1de5)

I hope you all enjoy! I apologise for any background noise and I am sorry it took ages. You can follow me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/deeevenhandstan) or on tumblr [here](https://thesecretphannie.tumblr.com/) for updates and also follow the original author of this amazing fic on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/ErithEl) or on tumblr [here](https://erithel.tumblr.com/) I hope it was worth the wait!


	5. Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes to rescue Keith

Hi everyone so I was having some tech difficulties but its all good now :) I once again thank you so much for the support on this podfic and all reblogs to spread the podfic are suuuuuuper appreciated. if you enjoy this chapter please consider leaving comments or a kudos as it helps me so much! you can find podfic updates on my tumblr [here](https://thesecretphannie.tumblr.com/) and you can follow me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/deeevenhandstan) to see what im up to. 

Listen on anchor [here](https://anchor.fm/viviana698/episodes/Chapter-5-Here-epffs7) and let me know what you think! again follow the original author on tumblr [here](https://erithel.tumblr.com/) and on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/ErithEl) and again thank you so much for the support its insane!


End file.
